


Anytime Sweetheart

by The_Queen_Of_Wolves



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Face-Fucking, Horseback Riding, Horses, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_Wolves/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_Wolves
Summary: Where Mia gets more than she anticipated on her oversees trip to the UK....“ "Careful, he bites.” His voice was just as sinful as his eyes, deep, and soothing all at the same time; his heavy English accent smooth and elegant."
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 30





	Anytime Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: SHAMELESS SMUT- Proceed at your own risk. 
> 
> Loosely based on a dream i had a few months ago- please enjoy. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> (has had limited editing)

_Anytime Sweetheart_  
….

Mia Anderson was awestruck: Alice’s family’s property was beautiful, lush green pastures, tall strong oak trees which bustled with life, birds of all kinds chirping and going about their lives. Horses frolicked in the green grass; neighing and bucking, playing with each other.

Mia and Alice had met while studying at university in Mia’s home country, Australia. Alice had travelled over from the United Kingdom to study arts and her and Mia had met at a university party; since then they had been as thick as thieves. Now that they had finished their degrees Alice had to return to the United Kingdom, Mia in tow: she was in need of a much-needed holiday and Alice had volunteered to show her around and give her a place to stay.

....  
“So, we can go saddle up the horses and I’ll give you the grand tour!” Alice gestured to the English styled barn located down the slope of the long-paved driveway. “Just a little warning, some horses from some Netflix show are boarded here, so the actors sometimes come out and train on them.” Mia’s eyebrows lifted “Really? That’s pretty cool.”

“What show is it?” Mia enquired. Alice shook her head “I don’t know, some fantasy drama.”  
Mia chuckled, shaking her head at her friend. Alice would be the only one in the world who would be uninterested by having some famous actors training less then 500 metres from her house.

Alice pulled Mia along, dragging her through the barn to the very back where the large stalls held three gorgeous horses; a large black Friesian, a brown thoroughbred who nickered as the pair appeared and a red bay Arabian, by the brass name plates adorning the wooden stables doors Mia could tell that the horses were named Hector, Zeus and Diana respectfully.

“They’re beautiful!” Mia exclaimed, gazing wonderfully at the black Friesian Hector. Something deep in her subconscious tugging at the back of her mind. The horse and its name were familiar to her; but she just couldn’t place where she knew it from.

Mia lifted her hand to the black beauty’s snout preparing to stroke the horse in greeting when heavy footsteps echoed over the concrete stone of the stable, alerting Mia to the arrival of another; Mia spun, her gaze falling on the godly figure of the sexiest man she had ever seen; Tall, dark curly hair, sinful blue eyes and a smile that lit up the room and made her want to drop her panties and bend over ready for anything the glorious man wanted to shove at her or in her…

Her eyes widened, her knees shook; Henry fucking Cavill was standing less then six feet away from her; Superman, the hottest actor alive. Someone Mia had crushed on for the last six years ever since the hulking man had graced the movie screen of her local movie theatre.

“Careful, he bites.” His voice was just as sinful as his eyes, deep, and soothing all at the same time; his heavy English accent smooth and elegant.  
Mia gulped, eye widening as she nearly jumped away from the large horse, tripping over her feet and landing in the muscled arms of Henry. Mia glanced up an apology on the tip of her tongue, her hands braced against his hard forearm “I-im sorry,”

“It’s quite alright.” Henry responded, his blue eyes looking Mia up and down, appraising her slender body.

Mia stepped back, turning towards Alice who smirked at her best friend. Alice was aware of how much Mia crushed on the celebrity before them.

“Miss Collins, your mother said you were heading out for a hack; Hector here needs some fresh scenery and we would love to join you?”

Alice smiled “Of course, Mr Cavill. You’re more than welcome to join us.”

....

Mia didn’t know how she fell but one minute she was cantering along the trail following closely behind Alice, Henry riding smoothly next to her and then next her ass was on cold grass, and her horse was bolting in the opposite direction. Henry tugged his horse to a stop, Alice doing the same. Mia breathed deep, her lungs struggling to take in air from the shock from her fall.

“Mia!!!!!” Alice cried “Are you alright?” Worry lines furrowed her forehead “I’m fine…” she gasped. Henry knelt down beside her, his blue eyes looking her entire body over, searching for injury. “Please Alice, go find Diana. I couldn’t bare it if she got hurt.”

Alice looked apprehensive “How are you going to get back?”

Henry slowly pulled Mia to her feet “She can ride back with me, on Hector.” Mia swallowed, a blush spreading from her head to her toes.

Alice turned to her friend silently asking if it was alright. Mia nodded, still stunned from her fall. Alice nodded, squeezing her leg sending Zeus into a gallop off into the direction of where Diana had bolted to.

Henry removed his hand from her body then easily manoeuvred himself onto the back of Hector,  
Henry grasped at her small wrist, his large rough hand wrapping all the way around her slender wrist, his fingers meeting and overlapping. He pulled effortlessly lifting Mia into the front of the saddle, placing her warm body in front of him, right into his lap. Mia’s breath hitched as her bottom came into contact with Henry’s front.

“Ready?” Henry questioned, his hot breath fanning over the shell of Mia’s ear: something fluttered deep within her. Mia breathed in a shaky breath, nodding her head in answer to his question. Mia felt as Henry squeezed his legs against the horse, urging Hector into motion. With a tap of his foot, Hector’s pace changed from a walk to a trot; Mia’s legs tightened against the horse as she tried to remain in the saddle. As if sensing her struggle Henry brought his hand forward and wrapped it tightly around her waist, pulling her even closer to his big tight body; the hand that was wrapped tightly around her accidentally grazing the underside of her breast. Mia shuddered. Such a small delicate touch had started her down a spiral of hot arousal.

Henry urged Hector forward once again, changing the horses’ pace from trot to canter; as the pace changed, so did their movements: they moved with the horse, their hips sliding back and forward as they moved to the motion. The friction created from Mia rubbing her smooth bottom against the front of him caused him to groan low and deep in his chest, his encased cock growing stiff inside against the zipper of his pants. Mia could feel it, his hot length pressing firmly into her hip. She suppressed a moan. Henry heard it, and like something snapped within him he pulled at the reins and stopped the horse abruptly, Mia slamming into his chest as the horse came to a halt.

He looked down at Mia, who’s eyes were clenched shut, her hands grasping tightly at the front of the saddle, a deep red flush coating the entirety of her bared skin. She was breathing fast, her chest heaving up and down as she breathed; His blue eyes darkening as he bashfully looked at her chest. He wanted her. Had wanted her the moment he had laid his eyes on her earlier that morning; it had taken everything within him to not throw her into a stall and have his wicked way with her then and there. But now after their bodies had rubbed against each other, after her delightful little touches and moans, Henry’s iron will slipped away. He almost growled as he slid effortlessly from the saddle. Mia only then opening her eyes, shocked to have that warm massive body removed from behind her. She turned her gaze to him, her brown eyes clouded with lust yet confused by the sudden stop.

“Get down...” Mia nearly came right then and there from the sound of his accented voice. “Now!” He growled. Her eyes widened, slipping from the saddle, sliding right in front of Henry.

“You want me?” There was no point in beating around the bush, he needed her consent before he made his next move. If she wanted him there would be no stopping him.

Mia’s cheeks flushed a deep red. she swallowed. Henry’s eyes darkened to a dark shade of blue. “Yes.” She finally said. Henry smirked down at the small woman before him “What do you want from me?” He was torturing her; Mia was sure of it.

“I want you to ...” his hand was placed on her back sliding down “fuck me.” Mia moaned as his hand grasped firmly at her ass. Henry smirked, then pulled her against him their lips crashing together in a forceful kiss; tongues intertwining, teeth biting at tender plump lips, moans echoing from both of them. Mia’s hands moved on their own accord settling on Henry large muscled chest.

Henry pulled back; his eyes dark with arousal as he looked down. Mia’s eyes almost mirrored his, dark with desire, lust and want. Heat pooled in her core. She was going to orgasm just from his kisses. Henry took the reins of Hector tying them around a tree then he grabbed Mia by the waist and pulled her deep into the wooded area.

Once deep enough to where no onlookers could stumble Henry and Mia went back to kissing, performing the age-old dance. Mia moaned. Henry turned them slamming her back into the rough bark of the tree. She couldn’t believe what was happening. She was making out with Henry Cavill, the hottest man alive. And by the way things were proceeding she was about to be thoroughly fucked in some random wooded area in the United Kingdom.

Mia moaned again as Henry knelt before her his hand making short work of pulling down her riding pants and lace underwear, until she was bare from the waist down to his hungry eyes. He licked his lips at the sight of her glistening cunt, parting her thighs with his big hands and then going at it. Henry began exploring her warm wet folds with his tongue. He licked and sucked, pressing his mouth into her wet heat; finding that certain movements of his tongue on her clit was what brought her into a writhing mess. He dipped his tongue into her hot core, tasting and dipping, finding that Mia squealed at each thrust of his tongue, bucking her lower regions into his face that was buried in her folds. Teasing his fingers at her wet opening, he found her sopping wet and dripping with her arousal.

Henry groaned as her inner walls gripped at his fingers.

Moving his fingers in different motions Mia began to approach her climax. With one last motion of his finger and lick of his tongue against her little pink button Mia screamed in pleasure. Hot waves rolling over her body; Henry’s tongue helping her through her climax, stimulating the tender skin even more, allowing her to ride out her orgasm on his face. Mia continued to moan as Henry licked lazily at her wet mess.

Her legs buckled beneath her. Henry caught her effortlessly. His lips shining with the remainder of her pleasure.

Her eyes rolled back into her head.

He dragged them to where he lay among the grass, Mia straddling his thighs. The tent in his pants obvious as his thick cock begged to be released. Mia couldn’t help but groan as she eyed his manhood encased in his pants. She shuddered as Henry leant forward and pulled her shirt from her body, then her bra. He groaned as her perfect, perky breasts were revealed. The pink of the Areola begging for his mouth. He bent his head forward taking one into his mouth. Kissing and sucking, rewarded as Mia moaned breathlessly as the heat from before retuned with vigour, her body wriggling and grinding against his thick thigh; the friction creating a pleasurable sensation against her bare clit. All she could see was Henry dark curls as his head bobbed, as he licked and sucked at her breasts, giving both of them equal attention. She throws her head back in pleasure, her moans growing in length and volume.

Her hands pulled at his dark curls. His lips moved from her breasts up her neck till they once again landed on her own. They kissed sloppily, teeth banging, tongues fighting, delving deep. Mia began pulling at his tight shirt, they pulled apart only shortly to have his shirt pulled over his head and thrown to the side. Mia’s eyes glazed over as she hungrily took in his massive chest, peppered with his dark hair. How was it that this was possible? Mia clenched her legs trying to build the friction that she ached for. She rubbed herself atop his thighs, looking for her release.  
Bending her head, she brought her lips to his chest kissing everything she could.

Henry pulled her away from him, she groaned in frustration “Be a good girl and unbuckle my pants.” Henry purred. Her whole body flushed, heat tightening in her core.

Like the good girl she was Mia began undoing the buckle of Henry’s pants, her hands grazing his encased cock. Henry groaned beneath her, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

She smiled.

She slipped her hand into his pants and into his briefs palming at the massive hot cock that lay there. She rubbed her fingers over the head, spreading the precum around the head of his member. Henry bucked into her hand. He was enjoying her touches, but he wanted, no he needed more. He pulled her hand away, then pulled his cock from the confines of his pants. Mia’s eyes gleamed as she looked upon his massive cock. She moaned.

“Up...” he patted her backside, she lifted herself onto her knees and slid slightly forward to where his massive cock was sliding up and down her seam, coating his dick in her wetness. They both groaned.

Mia cried out as Henry thrust up and into her tight heat, Henry stilled. She was so fucking tight. Her walls clamping around his cock. “Ride me.” He ordered. His hand came up to play with her breasts, her nipple rolling in between his fingers.

She felt filled, stretched beyond belief, his cock pulsing against her inner walls.

Mia moaned, rising up and then down hard upon his manhood. She cried out, his cock hitting the roughened spot within her that made the heat within her surge. She rose again, this time Henry met her thrust; he hit the spot again. She moaned. She was soooo close. Mia rolled her hips, bouncing upon his thick length loving the feel of it sliding in and out of her; her hands scratched at his chest, leaving a dark red mark along the hair speckled skin. Henry moved his lips to her breasts, sucking a biting at her perky nipples, moving up all the way to her neck, his big body nearly enveloping her against him, carefully sucking on the pulse point of her neck leaving a red mark that would be there for days; there to remind her of his touch.

She slid up once more before reaching her orgasm once again; Henry thrust into her as her tight walls tightened around him, yet he wasn’t even close to his orgasm. As Mia screamed and moaned, her second orgasm overwhelming her, Henry easily manoeuvred them to where Mia was on her back. He tightened her legs around his hips and thrust into her wet heat with wild abandon, his cock and thighs soaked in her wetness,

In. Out. In. Out.

His movements pushing Mia in the dirt, her hands dragging her nails deep into his muscular back sliding down to where she grasped at his firm ass. Her nails biting into the firm flesh. Henry grunted as he thrust, his lips moving to Mia’s heaving breasts, he nipped at the nipple. He felt her warm walls tighten around his cock as he fucked her in long, hard pushes and pulls, he brought his hand down to between them, where they were connected, where his cock was buried. He found her little button and rubbed, gently. And it was enough, Mia came again, moaning and thrashing against him in wild abandon. Her moans of sheer pleasure filling the cool air.

Henry pushed deep once more burying himself within Mia as he finally reached his climax, her name on his lips as his milky seed spilled forth, Mia’s walls clamped his cock, milking him of his essence.

He grunted, bracing himself onto his forearms, his cock softening slightly still buried to the hilt inside of her.

Mia gazed up at him, a happy stated smile on her face. “Thank you.” Henry chuckled. Smiling down at the naked woman beneath him. “Anytime sweetheart.”


End file.
